AN-UNTITLED-RP-THAT-TURNED-INTO-FANFICTION
by Nacasara
Summary: err... an rp gone bad. very bad. read if you like orcs in heat, strawberry fights, and want to know what the charactors REALLY think about one another!!!!


A/N It started out as just another rp, when the boards became invaded by myself and a bunch of other crazy people. I am Strider, Shire_draft was the four hobbits in the first chapter, then pippin and frodo in the rest Devils_sidekick_00 was legolas, Tibbles13 was the orc that is in heat in chapter 2, and niles12 was merry and sam in chapter 2 and beyond. That's who you have to thank for this little piece of hell.  
  
Pippin grins eating his food, "Isn't that great Merry? They know about 2nd supper!" Merry nods, "Not like Strider! How can he not eat enough meals?" Legolas stares at the hobbit blankly Pippin nods at Legolas, grinning,"It's nice to meet other people that eat all their meals!" Frodo and Sam also begin eating while Merry just shakes his head at Pippin once again. Strider walks in Pippin gestures at Strider, "See, he doesn't know about half the proper meals! Hasn't even heard of 2nd breakfast!!" strider raises an eyebrow "SECOND breakfast? How CAN you eat two?" "See what I mean?" Legolas half smiles as he watches Strider looks confused for a second, then throws himself down in a chair by Legolas Boromir: *walks in* *walks back out* Frodo leans back in his chair, not hungry anymore, and just looks around at the company. Legolas smiles at Pippin, and then he walks calmly out of the hall and down the steps to the stables zeldora comes down the hall and stops at legolas "where are you going and when did strider get here?" leads his stallion out of a box stall. he saddles and bridles his horse before riding off into the dark... zeldora comes down the hall and stops at legolas "where are you going and when did strider get here?" Strider watches Frodo, slightly worried "Strider just got here, and i'm going for a ride!" Legolas calls back to her Frodo stands, "I'm going to bed now everyone." Then he heads out the door. Sam quickly stands as well, "I think I'll head off too," and he quickly follows Frodo out, not wanting to leave him. Strider watches them leave, then goes to see where Legolas has gotten Legolas trots his horse along the stream, down through the valley, and all along the mountain base... Zeldora follows him and saddles her horse and gallops after him "why did you stop eating did you sense something was near? Your not acting like yourself. Are you nervous?" Strider watches the horses leave, shrugging his shoulders Pippin finally pulls away from Merry, glaring at him. Merry just turns back to the table and continues eating. Pippin grabs a strawberry from the table and chucks it at Merry. Merry flinches when it hits him and whirls around, glaring at Pippin, "What'd you do that for?!" Pippin stares at him innocently, "It wasn't me, it was Merry!" Merry yells, "I am Merry stupid!" Pippin smacks himself on the head, "Right! Um...it was Frodo!" Merry grabs a strawberry and throws it at Pippin, then they both start throwing strawberries at each other Legolas pulls up his horse and turns to face Zeldora Strider walks back in, just in time to be pelted by the strawberry "Hey!" He picks one up and throws it back, playfully He then gallops his horse back to the stables. as he grooms his charge a blank look comes back to his eyes... e walks back into the hall and watches the strawberry fight Frodo runs back in wondering what all the commotion's about then says, "Pippin! Merry! Stop it, you're wasting strawberries!" They both stop immediately. Merry says, "Oh well, we'll just have to eat them now!" And starts eating the ones that are squished on him. Pippin glances at a berry on Merry's shoulder and reaches for it, "Woah, that's a big one Merry..." Merry whacks his hand away, "Hey, that's mine!"  
  
Frodo runs back in wondering what all the commotion's about then says, "Pippin! Merry! Stop it, you're wasting strawberries!" They both stop immediately. Merry says, "Oh well, we'll just have to eat them now!" And starts eating the ones that are squished on him. Pippin glances at a berry on Merry's shoulder and reaches for it, "Woah, that's a big one Merry..." Merry whacks his hand away, "Hey, that's mine!" Strider scoops some strawberry out of his ear and sticks his finger out to pippin 'here you go' Legolas sighs and looks around the room  
  
Pippin just gives Strider a disgusted look, "What kind of a fool do you think I am?" Merry grins, "You sure you want us to answer that Pippin?"  
  
A/N The next chapter is just being edited right now. Should be up soon. And yes, there is an orc in heat in chapter 2 *winces* ~Nacasara 


End file.
